


Yoro Falls of Youth

by Zehntacles



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Mitsurugi accidentally drinks an elixir of youth that renders him weaker, just in time for Ivy to show up and capitalize on his new form.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Heishiro/Isabella "Ivy" Valentine
Kudos: 2





	Yoro Falls of Youth

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine had been on a quest to sever the bond between herself and the Soul Edge ever since she discovered just how deep the connection went between herself and the cursed weapon. Seeking out the blade itself had only led to more suffering for her, as if anyone that desired the weapon could only ever meet with a miserable fate. With this in mind she had begun to explore other options involving purification and the destruction of demonic or evil energies. A line of research that had led her once again to the island of Japan.  
The travel had proven painless aside from the unusual glances and stares the locals would give her. Ivy’s attire already brought much attention to herself but the fact she looked so different from the locals here made her stand out even more. Towering above the men and women of Japan and speaking with an accent that was clearly foreign. While it earned her some strange looks and suggestive comments from the braver men that wished to earn her fancy there was rarely any trouble she came across that she couldn’t handle herself.  
Though it wasn’t for pleasure that she had decided to come to this exotic land, so far away from the home she knew. Ivy was seeking out a priestess who was said to have a great spiritual power. The legend described it as the ability to return a maiden’s purity to her heart and soul. She didn’t know what that meant exactly but it was enough for her to warrant an investigation into the town where the priestess was reported to stay in hopes of finding out more of the legend. After a few days of comfortable travel she’d finally arrived at Yoro Town where the legendary waters supposedly resided that provided this renewing purification.  
The area was more lively than she had anticipated, apparently a spot that was popular to visit by travelers from all places of the world. It was the famous Yoro Falls that supposedly revitalized a person and there were shops all throughout the town that offered food, drinks, medicines and even baths using the fabled waters. While some of it sounded more fun to enjoy than others she knew that her real target had to either be hidden somewhere within this village or perhaps was just an exaggerated tale made by a clever salesman. After poking around in a few shops and buying some food and drink to get the locals talking, she was eventually directed to a place at the base of the falls and a young woman that could help her with her needs.  
With daylight still on her side Isabella traveled past the local sightseeing locations of the falls farther downstream and eventually arrived at a small home by the water. With no other buildings around she deduced this had to be the location she was searching for. As she grew closer to the door though there were voices to be heard from inside, shouting as if in an argument had broken out.  
“What have you done to me!?” A young male voice shouted. “Undo this witchcraft this instant!”  
“There is no ‘undoing’ it! I gave you what you asked for!” A young female voice shouted back. To Ivy it sounded like two teenagers quarreling.  
“This is not what I asked for! I should cut you down where you stand!” The male voice threatened, Ivy not sure what the fight was about but she couldn’t have her source of information dying on her before she arrived. Stepping forward she slid the Japanese door open to the home and marched inside.  
“What is all the shouting about?” She asked, letting her eyes adjust to the dimmer light inside the building. Before her was a young woman wearing the familiar priestess robes of this country, her long black hair tied behind her and sitting on a mat on the floor. Back straight up and brow furrowed in anger. Across from her was a young man in samurai armor that looked too large for his body and a face that was full of fury. Something was oddly familiar about the boy but she couldn’t place it.  
“Great, and now you’re here.” The boy said with dejection in his voice. “Did you follow me looking to take advantage of my weakened state? Was this a plot between the both of you!?” Ivy was even more confused now that he was speaking to her as if they’d met. The priestess sighed and looked to the woman that had just come into her home.  
“I take it you’re a warrior as well seeking out the legendary blades?” She asked of Ivy.  
“That... is mostly correct but not completely accurate.” Ivy answered. “Are you the priestess of Yoro Falls?” The girl nodded to Ivy and confirmed that she indeed was the priestess that Ivy had been seeking out, though she was much younger in appearance than Ivy would have guessed. “So then... who does that make you?” She asked of the boy in samurai armor.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten my strength or my blade.” The boy declared proudly but it did nothing to help Ivy remember who this might have been. “Insulting! I don’t need fame but I’d hope you’d at least recall the name of Heishiro Mitsurugi.”  
“Wait... Mitsurugi!? That... that can’t be right!” Ivy said in surprise of the boy, the priestess sighing as she directed them both to sit across from her while they could talk things out.

“So, that’s the real secret of the Yoro Falls Priestess. It’s a fountain of youth.” Ivy said after having finally convinced Mitsurugi to settle down.  
“That’s correct.” The priestess said with a bright smile. “Of course it takes more than just the water from Yoro Falls. I have to prepare a special elixir from ingredients all over the country. Due to the scarcity of them I’m only able to create so much at a time.”  
“So that’s what the legend meant by ‘return a maiden’s purity to her heart and soul’ in those stories.” Ivy murmured looking at Mitsurugi’s new form. “I would suppose then it doesn’t have anything to do with actually purifying the soul.”  
“No, I’m afraid not.” The priestess explained. “I could perform the procedure on yourself with the elixir as well, but you would end up like your friend here at your current age.” At the mention of his appearance Mitsurugi’s anger came back to him in full force.  
“You could have warned me before I drank it, you lying hag!” He spat at her, the other girl responding with just as much anger.  
“I tried to warn you but you gulped it all down without a second thought before I could say a word!” She yelled back. Clearly the mistake was caused by him pushing his way head first into the situation but something didn’t sit right with Ivy about all of this.  
“Mitsurugi?” Ivy began. “Why would you want to restore a maiden’s purity to your own body?”  
“Hmph. I wasn’t after any such nonsense as that.” He explained. “The legend I followed was one that stated I could use the elixir to start my training anew with the knowledge from my past. It was a way to help me learn how to deal with the new age of weapons.”  
“Seems you followed the wrong legend as well.” Ivy said with a sigh. “I guess my search starts again.” She sighed and stood up from her place on the floor, heading to the door.  
“We only ended up here because someone was putting out false stories to get coin and supply out of those they trick.” Mitsurugi said accusingly of the priestess before him. Who didn’t take kindly to his words.  
“I spread no such tales! Those stories started up on their own from people misinterpreting what I do. You should have spent more time listening to what others say instead of following any path that looks safe without a second glance.”  
“Listen here you charlatan-”  
“Mitsurugi.” Ivy said, stopping their argument. “There’s nothing more for either of us here. Let’s be on our way. It’s not becoming of a man to berate a girl because of his own mistakes.” He wanted to argue with her but reluctantly got up and headed towards the door. The priestess waved to Ivy as she left.  
“Pleasure to meet you miss, I’ll see you again in about four decades I’m sure.” The priestess called out to them confidently, Ivy thinking she must have a dedicated group of returning clients for the kind of service she provides. Running a finger over her skin on her face, she wondered just how long before that kind of temptation would arise in her to seek the priestess again. As they began to walk away she noted Mitsurugi turning to break off from the path they were on together.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked him curiously.  
“Wherever I wish.” Mitsurugi answered, turning to face her. “Why would it matter to you? Don’t you have your own quest to complete?”  
“Come now, just look at you. You don’t think you can really continue like before in your current state?” Ivy said, noting while he was standing that the armor on his body fit even worse than before. As if he was a boy wearing his father’s clothing and pretending to be a warrior. The comment didn’t sit well with Mitsurugi however.  
“I’ve no need for anyone’s pity. Just because my form has changed doesn’t’ mean I intend to live any differently than I have in the past.”  
“Well your pride hasn’t shrunk with the rest of you, I can see that clearly.” She pondered. “Very well, how about this? Prove to me you can stand your ground in a fight.”  
“You’re challenging me?” Mitsurugi asked curiously. “I’ve never turned down a challenge before and I’ve no plans to do it now. Don’t complain if you lose.”  
“The same for you.” Ivy said in reply, unsheathing her blade as Mitsurugi prepared for their duel. She watched him carefully, noting that his stance still seemed strong and practiced even if he had to shift some to accommodate his new size. Approaching him she began the fight and pressed the attack, using her snake like sword to whip at him from all directions. He parried the attacks well enough but she could see changes already in the way he fought. His footing gave way easier, the strikes pushing him back and he was unable to keep his balance. Pulling her sword back together as one piece of metal and performing an especially threatening slash he blocked the attack and fell onto the grass. “Give up yet?” She asked with a smirk as he got back to his feet.  
Surprisingly Mitsurugi stabbed his katana into the ground and let it stand there. Ivy wondered if he really was planning to surrender but instead Mitsurugi quickly began to remove his armor, letting the plates slide off his arms and shoulders and lifting the armor over his head and off his torso. Discarding his top as well he took his sword again and faced her shirtless. His stance altered in a way she hadn’t seen before . This time he didn’t wait and pressed the attack himself.  
At first she was able to fend off his light blows with ease but as the fight continued she could see that without his strength to compensate for him Mitsurugi was performing quick, shallow strikes. Impressed at how fast he’d learned to capitalize on his new form Ivy started to realize she wouldn’t be able to toy with him like she had hoped. Instead it became more difficult for him to approach her by allowing her blade to separate and extend out again. Mitsurugi did his best to dodge and deflect the blade’s cuts as it flew around his body but that wasn’t Ivy’s intention in the first place. Instead using his desire to close in on her as an opportunity to let the sword coil low and back around on to his ankles. With a sharp pull she made him fall to the ground at her feet. Before he could rise up again she stood to his side and dropped down on top of him, sitting on his back.  
“Oof! Get off of me!”  
“I don’t think so.” Ivy said, crossing her legs and using her magical blade to push Mitsurugi’s sword out of reach of his hand. “It looks like I’m the winner of this fight.”  
“Damn it! To think I lost to you... I can’t believe such a thing could have happened.” Mitsurugi growled, his fingers digging into the dirt and balling into fists.  
“It is a unique position you’ve found yourself in. As have I.” Ivy continued, becoming comfortable with her new seat. “Thinking about it the legend wasn’t untrue, was it?”  
“How do you figure that?” Mitsurugi asked. “And get off of me, you’re heavy.” She frowned at him saying such a thing about her but ignored it for now.  
“The legend said you could start your training anew with the knowledge from your past. With this new body you’ve essentially given yourself many more years to master your art with all the previous experience you had before.”  
“Then why didn’t you take the offer yourself when she extended it to you?” Mitsurugi asked her. “Also, get off of me.”  
“I didn’t take it because it’s not something I need just yet. I’m after something... more difficult to obtain. And you’re going to help me find it.”  
“Ha! What a joke, why would I do anything for you?” Mitsurugi asked, Ivy finally getting to her feet and letting him stand again.  
“Because until you’ve mastered your new body you’ll be in no shape to travel by yourself again. Why not join me for a short while? You may find even more unique opponents to face around the world by staying at my side.”  
“And if I refuse?” Mitsurugi asked, sheathing his sword.  
“Well I think we just showed what I can do right now to make you come along with me.” She said, approaching him with a smile. “Unless you enjoy being my chair?”  
“Tch... fine.” Mitsurugi agreed. “I’ll travel with you until I can defeat you. Then I continue my own quest, without distractions.”  
“I can agree to those terms. Don’t look so disappointed, you’ve got so much more time now than you did before after all.” Ivy said, walking back to the village with Mitsurugi following her. Like a cloud of anger and depression she was leaving in her wake as they traveled as a duo while he tailed behind her. She noted more than a few looks at her back side from him, something she’d grown accustomed to with the unique outfit she wore. “We’ll have to figure out our next destination from here... and get you some new clothing as well.”  
“What’s wrong with what I have?” Mitsurugi asked Ivy and she wasn’t sure if he was just being obstinate or didn’t seem to realize his clothes didn’t fit properly anymore.  
“A shirtless whelp that looks at everything with scorn doesn’t make either of us look respectable. Tomorrow we’ll find you something appropriate and then head out. You’re light enough now I can likely have you ride on horseback with me...” Ivy continued, planning her new arrangements with the boy in tow. It continued like that for the rest of the day as the pair secured dinner for themselves as well as a room to spend the night in together. Mitsurugi’s complaining dwindled as things went, perhaps coming more to terms with his situation or just dealing with the shock of it all. In any case he’d had no complaints when they had chosen a room and didn’t say a word as they laid on their mats in the inn. Letting the dark of the night over take them both.

After the night had come and Mitsurugi had settled into his bedding he began to dwell on the events that had led him to this point. Months of collecting those ingredients had trapped him in this body and now he was being pushed around by some giant foreign woman in the most impractical armor he’d ever seen. He’d pondered sneaking out of the inn and leaving after she’d fallen asleep to free himself from this servitude she’d selfishly thrust upon him. Just because she managed to beat him in a single fight didn’t mean he was helpless. Certainly this new form left him more vulnerable from his past self, but it also made him unrecognizable. Without his reputation it was unlikely he’d have to deal with the same onslaught of challengers. Allowing him time to possibly gain the new strength he’d been searching for.  
Laying quietly in bed Mitsurugi listened carefully to Ivy’s breathing, waiting for a sign that she had fallen asleep. Sure it would be easier letting her use her wealth to provide him with food, shelter and clothing but freedom was more valuable to him. Whatever her desires were they didn’t mean near as much to him as pursuing his own goals. As they laid in the dark he could hear her breathing but there wasn’t snoring. In fact it sounded like her breathing was becoming more labored. Turning around on his other side to face her he let his eyes adjust to the dark to make out her form.  
He noted that with the blanket on top of her the outline of her figure was still apparent as the curve of her hips was made out under the fabric. Soon after he got a much clearer view of her as she rolled onto her back and pulled the blanket off, naked underneath. When they had gone to bed Ivy and himself had been in robes provided by the inn they stayed at but clearly she had discarded it soon after the lights went out. Without the blanket over her he could see why she was panting so hard as her hand was laying between her legs as her fingers rubbed her pussy eagerly.  
At that moment he probably should have turned back around or even gotten up and left the room. But instead he laid quietly and watched as she continued to press her hand harder into herself, her hips rolling to the touch of her hand as she panted harder with each thrust of her fingers. Breaths were hot and heavy as her other hand gripped her breast and squeezed it, sliding her fingers to her nipple and pulling at them. The further she continued the louder she became, soon at a volume that even if he had been asleep there was no way he could have stayed so through all the noise.  
Her head turned to look at him, directly in the eyes as her hands continued to pleasure her body. She smiled and abandoned playing with herself, pushing up on her side to face him. “After all of this you won’t take the invitation? I suppose you really are a child.”  
“...what?” Mitsurugi asked, genuinely confused by such a statement.  
“No matter, I don’t mind taking you by the hand.” Ivy said, pulling his blanket aside and climbing over him.  
“Hey, wait a second! What’s gotten into you?” He asked as Ivy mounted over him.  
“Do you really not know? Is this the first time you’ve been with a woman?” Ivy asked him curiously. “If so that’s even better, I can train you properly.” Her hand reached down between her legs again and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it in her surprisingly soft grip. Mitsurugi’s body shuddered from the touch as he wiggled under her, Ivy pressing her chest down over his face as he moved. “I guess I’ll have to break you in like a horse. Thankfully I have experience in training beasts.” She licked her lips as her grip became tighter around him and her fingers stroked faster.  
“You’re insane!” Mitsurugi said, his hands landing on her chest as he pressed up against them. Feeling a trickling of liquid onto his skin. Ivy moaned lightly at the pressure and let go of his cock so she could grip his head and direct it where she wanted.  
“You came here for a precious elixir, right?” She asked, pushing her nipple into his mouth. “Go ahead and drink, it will be better than anything you’ve tasted before.” His body aroused from her playing he gave in and began to suck, surprised when the milk hit his tongue. As he began to relax and enjoy the sensation in his mouth her hand returned to his cock to gently rub it again, moaning louder at the feeling of his suckling. “That’s perfect... you’re doing so very very well... just drink all you want.” Ivy pulled her left breast away from his mouth and directed her right nipple back to him, feeling him suck at her just as hungry as before. As she moaned her body rested down against him and he could feel his cock pressed against her stomach. “I’d gladly let you drink so much more right now but I can’t hold back any longer. I need your elixir now.”  
Lifting herself up from the pressure she’d been applying to his torso she directed herself over his hips and guided his cock against her pussy lips. Slowly she dropped down on top of him, letting him penetrate deep into the wet, moist grip she held him in. “Well, am I still too heavy for you?”  
“I... can... handle it.” Mitsurugi groaned and endured as she very slowly thrust down into him. Watching his face in the dark and dripping from her breasts that shook with each drop onto his lap.  
“This cursed body has its advantages doesn’t it?” She asked him, leaning forward over him and moving her hips slightly faster. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. I was like this before I ever created my cursed weapon. A body that lets me enjoy so much pleasure can only be a blessing from the heavens.” Her hips moved faster as the wet sounds of their sex filled the room along with her scent, Ivy’s hands resting over Mitsurugi’s and pinning him down on the floor beneath her. “So would you be happy to be my little travel partner for a few years?”  
“I... don’t take... orders...” Even with a mind bewildered by the woman above him Mitsurugi’s nature was never to bow down to authority.  
“Oh? You don’t want the taste of these breasts every night? The feeling of this pussy gripping your little cock over and over again?” She asked, her hips moving slower and slower. “Well I guess I can give you time to think about it. We have all evening to consider.” Ivy’s body moved slowly compared to the pressure she’d been applying to him previously, dragging out the pleasure and keeping him pinned beneath her.  
“Are you some kind of demon?” He asked, feeling his resolve breaking with each slow drop of her hips onto his lap.  
“Nothing so fantastical. Just a woman that knows how to tame a pet to my whims.” She whispered to him. “I’ll take very... very good care of you. Just agree to join me.” She began to move her hips in a circle on his lap, muscles clenching around him. “I’ll even let you cum inside.”  
“...f-fine... fine! I’ll do it!” Mitsurugi finally said, lips landing on his own as she kissed him deeply and began to move her hips even harder onto his lap. The force of her bouncing against him almost painful as she pressed hard on to his body but it was worth the pleasure of releasing inside of her. As he came Ivy broke their kiss and arched her back, gripping her breasts hard and letting the milk from her nipples squeeze out and onto Mitsurugi’s chest and face.  
She stayed over him in the dark for some time, catching her breath and letting their bodies calm from the sudden release of sexual tension. With a loud sigh of relief she eventually lifted herself off of his lap and used Mitsurugi’s blanket to clean off her thighs and then his own. Tossing the fabric aside she laid on her bedding again and motioned with her hand. “Come on now. There’s no need to sleep without covering and we only have one clean blanket left.” Reluctantly Mitsurugi crawled over from his own bedding on to hers, Ivy pulling him into a gripping hug against her chest and sighing contently. “You smell like dirt and sex. We’ll have to get you a bath tomorrow.”  
He grumbled but found comfort soon in the grip of the woman, wondering if she’d put some kind of spell over him. As dreams came fast he was beginning to think that maybe the priestess had blessed him with a better new life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission Story for Pervy Sage  
> Edited By DeadZod  
> Cover art by Senshion at https://twitter.com/senshionart


End file.
